The Wolf's Unwanted Child
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Danielle Wolf had a hard life and at the age of twelve breaks into the Mansion to steal some items to sell and comes across a feral man that has the same abilities as her own, the animal like man knows the small girl is his flesh and blood by scent alone and she reluctantly doesn't want anything to do with the man that left her before she was born with her drug using mother.


.

.

It looked like an hard job, but Danielle Wolf was trained all the latest tricks from Leader of the Black Widow Gang Dre Webster or Webs to his friends and gang members. All she had to do was break into a rich house in the Westchester State and steal a few valuable items and bring them back, then the twelve year old would become a member of the group.

When Danielle's so called mother Sarah Rose Kane died from an overdose of Heroin and cocaine with the needle still in her bruised arm, the girl was in a way glad it was all over but sadened that she had no family to take her in. Gone was the fear of the men coming into her safe haven and barricading herself in her room so none of her mother's male friends could go into her bedroom wanting a little bit of fun with the kid as her mom was a whore and the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

At the age of nine she learnt that men that came to her home of her birth in Alberta Canada were just as cruel as Sarah as they tried to get into the child's bed and also get into her pants as her own mother was going to use her daughter to pay off some of her debts with her dealer. Danielle's virgin barrier was still intact but her small body was covered in cuts and severe bruises that somehow quickly healed, Sarah Kane glared coldly at the little bastard she didn't want cramping up her style as she left for days at her time as she drank, took drugs and sleep with men to pay for her habit.

When she was younger Danielle or Dee dreamed of her father coming back to Canada and take her away from this nightmare she called her life, instead her mother cruely told the then five year old that her father was only interested in getting into her pants and was soon gone as he got into his truck and collected money without a backwards glance even when the woman told the Cage fighter that she was pregnant with his child.

"Your own daddy doesn't want you as he knows how worthless ya really are, I should have got rid of you as ya cramping my life by needin' feedin', clothed and bein' a selfish spoilt brat that needs my attention."

That night as her mother left her alone, this time for two weeks Danielle cried into her pillow as her dreams of a parent that loved her was dashed as she closed her keeping her ears open for any danger that came lurking outside the door.

At the age of ten she was shipped into the nearest Orphanage where for nearly two years was getting bullied by a group of girls that hated her at first sight of seeing her, she was beaten and her things stolen. It was when Chelsea tried to steal her worn out guitar that a neighbour ever given her that helped buy food and the pay the rent when she went out busking, it was there that Dee learnt to fight back as she beated the older girl and put her in hospital that the kids learned quick not to piss Dee off.

Chelsea Dixon didn't learn that lesson, weeks after getting out of hospital the older girl had a switch blade as she and Danielle Wolf began to fight, she didn't see the knife till she felt a sheer agonizing pain in her side then anger as she lost her animalistic temper as her instinct told her to kill the threat as she charged at Chelsea and her friends.

Pure fear was on the childrens faces and especially on the girl that made Dee's moments at the Orphanage hell since day one was shaking as she backed into the corner and pleaded for her life Chelsea wide feared eyes kept stiring at Danielle's hands and screamed when the girl lifted her hands ready to strike. The older girl was expecting to see her life flash before her eyes and agony before seeing the light, instead there was nothing as she heared Danielle Wolf scream in horror to see her deformed hands and the three boned claws between her knuckles.

Now a revealed as a freak Danielle Wolf was thrown out of the Orphanage with the meager possessions she had and was once again alone travelling town to town for almost a year.

Danielle Wolf or Wildcat as she was well known because of her quick fiery temper and cat like agility was close to having somewhere safe and warm and being a member of a gang that was to being close to having a family as she was going to get.

All the Black Widow Gang knew was that Wildcat was an orphan that ran away from Canada and that her mother was a coke whore. None of them knew that the kid was a mutant and she wanted it kept that way- she was careful not to unsheath her claws and the life that she had didn't trust anyone easily.

Even if Dee wasn't made a member, at least she had something to sell to buy food or get her to the next town or city before she was discovered.

Smelling the air Dee grinned as the last light went out, she waited for almost an hour before quietly climbing and jumping over the gates without triggering any alarms, controlling her breathing Dee's hazel brown eyes adjusted to the darkness as she silently entered and checked the rooms.

So far so good- Wildcat spotted a laptop, silver and electricals, placing the stolen items into the bag she had over her shoulder, the girl was almost out the window when someone grabbed her by the scruff of her tee shirt and dragged her back inside. Looking up Danielle was face to vest covered stomach with a tall man with dark brown almost black hair that grew into two widow peaks and sideburns that grew to his jawline.

The man was real strong and rugged as he held the feisty snarling kid as she spat and trying to get away as he demanded the brat what she was doing here. Danielle began to panic with the thought of this guy calling the cops and sending her back to the Foster Homes, needing to get away she had no choice as she unsheathed her claws and swung around to fight not caring if the things she stole would be broken.

The man was more in shock than pain to see that the little monster had bone claws that were now embedded in his arm, now free Danielle was about to jump out the window when suddenly the windows closed by themselves. The twelve year old looked around glaring at Captain Caveman to see a beautiful red-haired woman that clashed with her silk red nightgown standing there with her arms crossed with a amused smile on her face.

The large hand on her shoulder tightened making the child wince slightly as she struggled.

"Ya have the stuff back, just let me go and I won't come back here lady.' Said Danielle Wolf as she sheathed back her claws, which fascinated the red-haired woman and shocked the Wolfman who was still had her by the scruff of the neck.

Jean Grey Summers smiled at the child of twelve/thirteen as the girl with dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes told Logan to let her go; Logan reluctantly let the growling child go as she glared at the man. The snarl turned to a look of confusion, there was droplets of blood were she had stabbed him with her claws but there was no wound.

Jean could feel the tension between Wolverine and the little girl as they stared at each other, the redhead could also sense that Logan made a sudden move the kid would bolt and looked ready to spring at any moment.

"We're not going to call the police... I'm sorry I didn't catch your named sweetheart?"-  
>"That's cuz woman I never gave ya my name, well since ya not callin' the cops you can let me go."<p>

The redheaded doctor bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling when the girl looked up to Wolverine and elbowed him in the stomach. "That means you Bub, get ya hands of me."

Before Jean could intervene Wolverine from maiming the kid that somehow reminded her so much of the Feral Man she could hear the Professor's voice inside her mind, asking her and Logan to bring the trespasser to his office.

"Logan, the Professor want to meet our young guest."

Jean Grey Summers headed towards Charles Xavier's office not looking behind her leaving Wolverine alone with the child, once Jean went around the corner the thirteen year old heard the sound of metal against metal. Turning round Danielle was close up to deadly looking metal claws as she was slammed against the wall.

'I'm warnin' ya now brat. one false move an' ya answer to these."

Danielle Wolf snarled at the man, but soon stopped when the Wild Man pushed his claws closer to her cheek piercing her skin. "Fine big bad guy, some tough asshole he is threatenin' a kid."

The kid angrily stormed away following the scent of Jean Grey Summers, Logan on the other hand was feeling guilty and couldn't believe he could threaten a child who looked like she haven't had a decent meal for a while. Damn he didn't treat his Marie like this when she hid herself in his trailer, the girl was younger than Rogue he met at Laughlin City- the poor kid had been living rough and he probably scared her.

Catching up to the child Logan walked along side the girl as he apologized. "I'm sorry kid, I had no right to scare ya like that.'

Dee just looked at the man and shrugged, 'any damage done is longed healed, now lets see this Professor to convince him not to call the feds before ya start sproutin' hearts and flowers.'

Logan was intrigued about the girl, she had the same healing, senses- damn the kid that the similiar looking claws to him and the same hazel eyes that he looks at when staring at the mirror in his bathroom. Then it hit him like a ton of the Blob sitting on him, this child of twelve could be related to him who could be his Grandchild or a niece. He had to ask Jean or the new Doc Henry McCoy for a favor after the meeting, Wolverine kept staring at Danielle hoping that looking at the girl's features would trigger a memory of a family he once might of had.

Wildcat tried to ignore the way Mr Logan was looking at her, she noticed the change in Logan as his nose flaring as if he was breathing in her scent. "Ok, so I haven't had a bath, ya really know how to make a girl feel self-conscious.'

Wolverine sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as if thinking of something to say, before Wolverine could say what he was thinking both he and Danielle were outside the Professor's Office.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Entering inside the pair were greeted warmly by a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Danielle Wolf, my name is Charles Xavier, Professor and founder of this school for mutants like you to control their powers and a safe haven to get an education with myself and other teachers to protect you."

Wildcat didn't believe for a minute that this man wanted to help her without getting something out of it, which was a hard pill to swallow at her young age with her mother's cold heartless words and the fists of the drugged out minds of the men that entered the safety of her so called home. Danielle didn't trust Xavier's kindness as you don't get anything for free, but she had no where else to go since no Foster home would take a kid like her off the streets as they saw children like her as a threat.

Charles could see without looking into her mind that she didn't trust anyone, the only one she loved but didn't trust who cared only about her next fix- her own mother.

Charles had to tread carefully with Danielle as he told the girl she had a home here and get an education if she wanted to, Danielle finally agreed to stay for a while as she and Logan went out to an abandoned apartment building a few miles away from the school that looked like a health hazard than a home.

Collecting Danielle's meager belongings that wasn't trashed looking for cash, surprisingly Wildcat's guitar wasn't touched as she sighed with relief as she picked up the guitar case and put it over her shoulder. Logan picked up the clothes that wasn't destroyed and placed them back inside the backpack when he saw a photograph of a young woman in her twenties with long blonde hair smiling at someone who took the picture, Logan remembered that barfly quite easily now what was her name...some type of flower...Daisy...Lily...Rose. That was it Rose

Flashback

He had slept with a number of faceless women during his circuit of Cage fighting through the years, but he sort of remembered Rosie as she was the first he had sex with that lasted longer than one night. Logan had been in Alberta Canada for several weeks, but decided to leave when Rose started smoking maranjua and crack before he found her one night snorting cocaine.

Packing his things Logan got a call from the woman drunk and wanting to talk to him, Wolverine wasn't going to show but in the end he met up with Rosie before he left town as he listened to the blonde telling him that she was pregnant with his child.

Logan didn't believe the woman and didn't want to hear anymore of her lies as he told her it couldn't be his as they were careful, Wolverine didn't want to hear another word and told Rose he didn't want to be a father to a baby that probably wasn't even his.

Saying that Logan dragged the blonde to the nearest re-hab centre to get her clean and save the unborn child, the man didn't even look back as Sarah Rose Kane screamed and called him all things under the sun for leaving her in this awful place.

End Flashback

Logan came back from his memory as Danielle ripped the photo out of his hand and glared at him.

"Don't ya ever go through my things again." Screamed the teenager, Logan quickly apologized just to keep her quiet as he stood up and asked her if she was ready to get back to the school- Danielle didn't say a word as she followed Wolverine back to his truck.

Through their journey Logan asked the Danielle about her mother, the girl shrugged her shoulders as she said she was dead and didn't say anything else as she looked out of the window watching the scene roll by. This wasn't going as he planned, he thought that the kid would open up and give him some clue who she was and who she was to him.

Instead Wolverine got was silence and knew that he had to bite the bullet as asked her questions about where she lived in Canada, again Danielle gave him short answers as she told him briefly that she lived in Alberta. She slightly opened to the Feral man for some reason as she wondered where Wolverine hinting towards as she wasn't in the mood for this bull as she growled at him to spit it out.

Logan knew that it was now or never as he explained that before he was an X-Man he was a Cage Fighter and a real good one, Logan saw the girl tense briefly before relaxing her body as she feigned interest keeping her eyes on the moving road. Licking his sudden dried lips Wolverine finally stopped beating about the bush as he told her that he knew Rose Kane and there was a chance that he might be her biological dad.

Wolverine wasn't expecting this child to squeal and jump into his arms calling him daddy, what he got was Danielle's hazel eyes widen in shock and all hell broke lose.

"Ya liar, ya ain't my dad. You are not my father...Stop this truck, let me go ya lying F***."

The Feral man expected Wildcat to be angrily, what he didn't expect was the kid to jump out of the moving vehicle and began running. Logan growled swearing about stubborn little brats that might be his. Stopping the truck Wolverine jumped out himself and chased after the young girl, he soon caught up with Danielle as she was kicking and screaming denying that Logan was the parent she dreamed of having that would take her away from her mom.

The would be father could smell the anger and the chemicals of the little girl's tears that didn't want him to see, a part of the man's heart went out for Danielle Wolf and like him didn't want anyone to see her weakness. Danielle punched and kicked trying to get away, but Logan would have none of it as he held her close- it became too much for Dee who never had a hug from her own mother or anyone show that they cared as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and cried in his arms.

"I know in my gut and so do you that I'm ya dad kid, but we can havea DNA test if thats what ya want?"

In the back of her mind the sweet little girl of five Danielle she once was was finally going to get a parent that loved her, but Danielle wasn't that naive child she was then as she knew that it wouldn't make a difference as she wasn't going to open up just to be disppointed again. As she looked up at the Wolverine a small part of her wanted a chance to have a loving family even if her "father" was the one threatened her with his metal claws; shrugging her tiny shoulders the teenager pulled away and headed back to the truck with Logan trailing behind her.

Logan got behind the wheel and drove back keeping his eyes on the road and taking glimpses of the kid who was fighting to stay awake, reluctantly soon fell asleep from exhaustion when Logan promised that nothing would happen as he would protect her- tiredly looking into the hazel eyes that matched her own she could see that the man with the metal claws was sincere as she curled up into a ball and was soon fast asleep.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Once back at the school Logan parked his truck in the garage and carried the sleeping girl in his arms, subconsciously Danielle snuggled into the heat that Wolverine was given off as she hid her head in his neck and whimpered like a wolf cub that he remembered when he was running through the wilderness naked and with no memory of who he was. Wolverine didn't understand why he did it as he breathed in the girl's scent to reveal that the girl cub was indeed his, even if he knew by scent alone that Danielle Wolf was his the twelve year old wouldn't and only hoped that Jean Grey could help him and if he was lucky get a little flirting time in while he was at it.

Once inside with the teenager in his arms he was face to face with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier, both telepaths knew what Logan was going to ask before he voiced what he wanted. Jean just smiled as the red-haired doctor agreed and would start the test in the morning.

That night Logan placed his daughter in one of the spare rooms not far from his, all he was going to do was put the exhausted kid to bed and leave. But for the hell of him he couldn't leave as he grabbed a chair from the corner and placed it by the side of the bed sitting down as he catalogued the child's features.

The girl looked like a tanned version to Sarah Rose Kane, but he could see the similararities between him and Danielle, she had her mother's pert little nose, her fine shaped eyebrows and soft cupid bow lips, but the rest was all Logan from the same toned skin, hazel eyes, even to the dark brown hair that grew in two points just like his and not forgeting she had the same mutant gifts he had. There was no denying it that Danielle Wolf was his and now that he found her both Logan and Wolverine were in agreement they would protect their only living family with their lives as she was the only pack member they had.

As he watched over her Logan could see that the kid was gaunt with lack of food and the dark circles under her eyes from walking the streets or moving from town to town to look for a safe place to sleep. This must be the first time that Danielle had slept soundly in a nice warm bed, Logan vowed as he whispered his promise to the sleeping child that he would take care of her from now on.

"Ya promise!"-  
>"Yeah Cub, I promise ya that no matter what."<p>

Danielle Wolf sighed happily as she went back to sleep, the girl dozed away feeling safe in the first time in her short life.

In the morning the older students came down for breakfast with the teachers before the younger children woke to start the day, entering the Dining Hall the teenagers stopped in their tracks to see a child no more older than eleven or twelve years old sitting at the opposite side of Wolverine.

Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, and Jubilee wouldn't have believed it themselves if they didn't see it for real that Logan had a soft side that he only showed to one other... the untouchable Rogue. There were some similararities between Wolverine and the girl from their eyes, same colored hair that grew in two widow peaks and also the same graceful moves and their body languages were the same.

Rogue and Jubilee weren't convinced that this child was in fact Wolverine's when they heard Bobby talking to his girlfriend Kitty Pryde that the little girl could be Logan's daughter.

"Come of it Popsicle, how do we know if the kid is Logan's. For all we know she might be copying his moves or acting like him like that Goonie's kid that copies Michael Jackson's dance moves an' facial expressions."

Rogue was about to agree with the whispers till they heard the girl growl as she turned towards them with the same snarl that matched Wolverine's.

"Since ya had a good look an' finished ya gossipin' Bub, do ya want to come in for somethin' to eat or what? And another thing I ain't little."

The four friends looked at each other as Iceman spoke up. "Yep, definately Logan's kid, all she needs now is a molson and a cigar in her teeth and she's set up for life."

Grabbing their breakfasts and sat down to eat just as the teachers and the Professor entered the room to start their day, as soon as the redhead entered the room filling her cup of coffee he soon lost interest in what Danielle had to say as his attentions went to the woman he loved.

Ororo Munroe noticed as well as Charles Xavier how quiet the girl went as she stared down at her plate of half-eaten blueberry waffles, sometimes Logan could be so cruel without realizing it as they watched the lustful stares he was given Jean Grey Summers.

After Jean had her coffee and walked over to both Danielle and Logan, she smiled kindly as she told them she would meet the pair in the Medical Lab to collect some samples from them before turning away.

Logan kept his eyes on the redhead as she kissed her husband thinking she could do much better than One-Eye; the Canadian remembered what Jean said to him at Alkai Lake that women like her marry the good guy. Hiding the hurt with a cocksure grin on his face, "I can be the a good guy."

Wolverine didn't let Jean say another word as he pulled Jean close and kissed her with a passion that she felt with every nerve ending as she kissed him back

As soon as the kiss started Jean ended it erruptly as she pulled away and kept him at arms distance as she told him that the kiss didn't happen and that she loved Scott.

"Keep tellin' ya self that darlin', keep denyin' it won't make it any less true."

Jean looked at Logan lustfully for that one moment before sense kicked in as she walked away and headed to her tent she was sharing with Storm.

Wolverine looked away and turned his attentions to the girl who rolled her eyes clearly not impressed that her father was chasing a married woman. "Let's go Brat, the Professor wants ya to start classes ASAP."

Danielle followed Logan to get her schedule from Charles and get her started in her first lesson in Ororo Monroe's History Class before leaving her outside the classroom and heading to the Danger Room to start his Defense Class with the older students

Wildcat had a bit of trouble in Cyclops Maths Class as she got the numbers mixed up, the teachers were quite impressed with the girl as Scott Summers thought that the girl of twelve would be like her father and would get trouble from Wolverine's daughter. Instead she kept her head down writing notes for her homework that evening.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopoppopopopopopopopopo

After the evening meal, Logan collected Danielle and headed down to the Medical Laboratory where Jean was waiting for them to give the paternity test. Taking out two sets of needles and med swabs ready to take a blood sample, but Wildcat refused to have a needle near her as the redhead thought the girl was acting up and told her sternly to stop messing around.

Having enough of Miss Wolf's childish behaviour as she used her telekinetics to hold Danielle completely still ignoring the telepathic warnings from the Professor, seeing the child's glisten eyes widened with fear to see that needle coming towards her.

Logan growled as he grabbed the red-haired doctor's arm his hazel eyes blazed to black as Wolverine this time took over the man as he snarled and showing his teeth in a threatening way ready to rip her apart if she didn't let go of his cub.

Jean gasped in shock in what she did when she caught flashes of Danielle's mind of her mother taking drugs and drinking heavily, Wildcat hated needles and wouldn't have them near her especially after finding her mom's body on the filthy floor with the smell of vomit in the air and a dirty needle in her arm with the belt still around her thin and badly bruised limb.

Jean released Danielle and repeating over and over again that she was sorry, the twelve year old was too shaken with not being able to control her body and like a frightened animal ran out of the lab.

She was almost out of the school when she was stopped by Mr Summers as he grabbed her shoulder demanding where she going at this time of night.

"I'm askin' ya nicely Mr Summers ta let me go."-  
>"I think not Miss Wolf, it's late and its past your curfew. I can't let you...'<p>

Wildcat unsheathed her bone claws raising her fist to Cyclops throat, "I'm not askin', I'm tellin' ya... Let. Me. Go. Now."

Cyclops was about to protest but he was stopped by the Professor telling that Danielle can go and he would monitor her with cerebro; Scott Summers didn't like it as he let the troubled child leave and sprinted into the woods just as Wolverine thundering around more pissed that he had been stuck in the elevator for the last ten minutes, which much have been Jean's doing.

Upon seeing Cyke looking out of the open door and the scent of Danielle lingering in the air and heading towards the woods, Wolverine was too close to the surface when he smelt his cub's fear coming off her pores and needed to be out there to protect her. Logan was about to leave and get the kid back at the school where she was safe when he was stopped by the Fearless Leader telling him what the Professor told him.

"Logan, she is too much like you and at the moment needs to cool off before she comes back. I don't paticially like the idea of a child in the woods alone at night, the perimeter of the area is well secured and Danielle is safe for now but I want to know what made the girl run off like she did."

"That would be me," said Jean as she gracefully walked towards them with a look of shame on her face. "I thought she was playing up... she just saw the needles and I..." the redhead licked her lips nervously before continuing. "I held her down with my Telekinetics and I tried to take a blood sample, she was so scared and if it wasn't for Logan I would have emotionally scarred her more than she had already been."

Scott Summers couldn't believe his wife would do this to a child, as the married couple were into their dramatics Wolverine stepped out of the school and blocked the professor from his mind as he started his hunt for Wildcat.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

It was the early hours when Wolverine returned back with Wildcat, he found her by a small pond looking at the white and pink lilies as she skipped stone across the surface of the water- she looked so lost as she unsheathed and retracted her claws using the pain to anchor her to reality instead of the memories that plagued her.

Wolverine knew that feeling all to well and been in that situation himself, no child should go through that at any age as the students have been through hell in their lives before coming to the school. But this was his own child and he would give up his own life for her so she would never feel anymore pain if he could help it.

Danielle didn't expect Logan to be by Dr Summers side comforting her from the evil brat not for the man to come looking for her.

Both father and child talked and Logan wished that he was there for Danielle - he should of manned up instead of walking away and leaving a little girl in the clutches of that selfish woman. He wanted to kill the men that tried to rape his daughter or beat her when she would give them what they wanted as her own mother stood there doing nothing but call her flesh and blood a selfish little bitch for not getting her out of trouble and her debts.

Logan could hear Wolverine in his mind telling him to go back to Canada and find each of those perverts and castrate them slowly for touching what was his, for once Logan was in agreement with his feral side till he saw the girl sit there curled up and her arms wrapped around her legs looking at the pond and the clearing as she heard small animals scurring away.

Logan told Danielle Wolf that he would protect and take care of her as he should have; Danielle looked at Logan and into his hazel eyes knowing the routine and the lies that followed. She was surprised to see the sincere stare and somehow believed the man that he would keep his word.

"I won't promise ya kid, but I swear it that I would always protect and take care of ya."-  
>"Pinky swear and I'll think about it."<p>

Logan chuckled as he put out his small finger out to his daughter's and linked them together as they made their promises to each other before heading back to the school to get a few hours of sleep before classes began.

Danielle kept her distance from Dr Jean Summers and the red-haired doctor didn't blame the child, she apologized repeatly and the girl had enough as she told her to quit while ahead before giving Jean a slight smile to tell her that it was forgiven but not forgotten.

Just then a large blue furred man that called himself the Beast walked over and introduced himself to the child, Danielle wasn't sure about Dr Henry McCoy and didn't want to go back into the Lab again but Hank as he liked to be called was gentle and calm as he told her that there won't be needles involved only swabs to take skin cells and compare them to Wolverine's.

As breakfast ended Wolverine hid his disappointment when his cub called him by his name instead of dad or any other titles of that category, Logan on the other hand just ruffled her soft dark hair and told her to stay out of trouble. Seeing the innocent look on Wildcat's hazel eyes that was too innocent for his liking knew there was going to be some trouble as he headed down to the Danger Room for his first lesson of the day.

After classes and the evening meal both Logan and Danielle headed down to the Medical Laboratory where Beast was waiting for them, as promised there was no needles in sight and Danielle Wolf relaxed slightly as he started some tests to check her health and also to see her bone retractable claws.

Danielle was slight under nourished from lack of meals, but with her quick healing and three meals a day she would be fine.

Once the samples were taken to be analyzed Hank grinned as he went through his stash of candies and gave Danielle a candy bar making the girl smile, "thanks Big Blue.' Jumping off the table she headed for the door tapping her foot in annoyance that Logan wasn't moving quick enough as she didn't want to miss the Hockey Game.

"I don't need medical science to confirm that Miss Wolf has many of your traits only the father can sire, however this may give Danielle the incentive to open up and maybe some peace that she has at least a parental unit here that cares for her."

Logan didn't say a word but a grunt as he followed Danielle up to the kitchens to grab some snacks before settling down with Rogue to watch the game.

The DNA test results came back days later and it was confirmed what father and daughter already knew, Danielle had found her father as Logan had received a part of his past with him.

Days turned to weeks and Danielle settled down, she had made friends with Jennifer Peterson who could imitate peoples abilities by touch alone, Jimmy Leeche who was once used for the Cure to stop the mutants powers by his close proximate and Rhannah Rayne who could transform herself into a wolf or other verses to werewolf to a wolf-man creature.

Each student at the school knew from the moment that Danielle Wolf came to the Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted that she was the Wolverine's kid, most of the younger children out of curiosity asked Danielle if she had claws like Mr Wolverine- instead of telling them she unsheathed her bone claws as the youngest of the children with green hair and blue skin asked if she could touch them.

"Do they hurt when they come out Miss Wolf?"-  
>"Ya call me Dee, ok kid. An' yeah every time, but the healing stops the bleeding from occurring."<p>

Danielle felt like an animal in a Petting Zoo as she sighed inwardly as the kids reached out and amazed from the heat coming from the bone claws. Danielle had to bite the inside of her cheek when the girl of five with green hair and blue skin she later learned was Samantha Jones said that Miss Wolf's claws were cool, but she liked Logan's as they were pretty and shiny.

As the children slept, Dee couldn't sleep as the air was humid outside with the Summer. Grumbling under her breath she grabbed her guitar and sat by her open window to get some fresh air, the cool walls felt so good against her warm skin as the twelve year old played her guitar and began to sing.

.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**  
><strong>Dug my way out, blood and fire<strong>  
><strong>Bad decisions, that's alright<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my silly life<strong>

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
><strong>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<strong>  
><strong>It didn't slow me down.<strong>  
><strong>Mistaken, always second guessing<strong>  
><strong>Underestimated, look I'm still around<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
><strong>Like you're less than fucking perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**  
><strong>About yourself. You were wrong.<strong>  
><strong>Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)<strong>  
><strong>Make them like you instead.<strong>

**So complicated,**  
><strong>Look how we all make it.<strong>  
><strong>Filled with so much hatred<strong>  
><strong>Such a tired game<strong>  
><strong>It's enough, I've done all I could think of<strong>  
><strong>Chased down all my demons<strong>  
><strong>I've seen you do the same<strong>  
><strong>(Oh oh)<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
><strong>Like you're less than fucking perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**  
><strong>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<strong>  
><strong>So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard<strong>  
><strong>And it's a waste of my time.<strong>  
><strong>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<strong>  
><strong>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<strong>  
><strong>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<strong>

**(Yeah! Oh!)**  
><strong>Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
><strong>Like you're less than fucking perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>  
><strong>(You're perfect, you're perfect)<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>

.

Logan had heard his daughter tossing and turning in her bed not able to get any sleep, not blaming the kid the heat was getting to him too as he decided to get up for a cold beer. Just as he was about to open the door he stopped in his tracks when he heard some musical chords and a sweet voice, he knew that Danielle played music and sang on the streets for money, but he didn't know how good she was.

Playing the last chords of the song she played a few other songs before putting her guitar away and decided to finish off her homework she was given by Mr Summers before she fell asleep at her desk.

Two hours later Logan went to check on Danielle and found the twelve year old fast asleep at her desk, not wanting the child anymore uncomfortable Logan picked up Danielle into his arms. Danielle stirred and was ready to get away till she caught the comforting smell of leather and cigar smoke with the soothing scent of her father underneath it. Wolverine smiled when his cub snuggled into him and went back to sleep; tucking her into bed he gently placed his daughter's hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wishing her goodnight and silently leaving the room.

The weekend was approaching and Logan decided that Danielle needed new clothes instead of clothes that was left behind from students that came and went through the doors, he felt really uncomfortable with the idea of going girly shopping and holding pink paper-bags full of underwear and training bras as he asked for the help of Rogue and Jubilee.

At the Mall Jubilee was in her element as she began her game plan, the Mallrat knew Dee hated anything pink or any girly colors. As Jubilee and Rogue were chatting away Danielle wandered away to a shop window gazing at the chocolate brown leather jacket, Danielle always liked her father's jacket and this jacket almost looked similar to his but instead of white stripes it had black stripe with a gold zipper with a Native American Chief head on its left breast pocket.

It was perfect and Danielle really wanted it as she was about to go inside to ask about the price when she was stopped by her father as he gruffly told her that Yellow was going to take her inside for some panties and bras.

Danielle was sure that Logan looked like he was about to blush as he told his child there was no chance in hell and rather put up with One-Eye than be in anywhere near a underwear store; Danielle giggled with the thought of her dad being forced to be nice to Mr Summers.

Cyclops wasn't that bad, he wanted his students to do well and succeed in life but he sometimes interferes and thinks he had the right to do so. It did get on her nerves, but she knew that Scott had good intentions.

Danielle wanted to just hang around and spend time with Logan instead of his wandering eyes going to Jean every moment she was in the room and ignoring that she was there as he flirted, Dee didn't hate Jean per say as the redhead made her feel comfortable and apologized for what happened in the Medical Bay but she didn't feel save when around her and also she had heard the comments the red-haired doctor said to Rogue when she thought no one was around.

Shaking her thoughts away just as Jubilee and Rogue walked over to take her through the stores to pick out clothes that caught her eyes and underwear she sorely needed, Logan smirked when he saw the pleading look on his daughter's face silently pleading with him to save her as she was dragged away and led to one store as Wolverine entered the store that Dee was staring at.

Rogue smiled and tried to stifle her giggles when Jubilee pulled a dress off the rack that was a bright canary yellow, Danielle pulled a face and looked ready to shred the dress making Jubilee giggle herself as she said she was kidding.

By the end of the day Danielle had three pairs of shoes, two pair of boots, seven pairs of jeans with different cuts, fourteen tee shirts and tops of different colors and not a trace of pink anywhere. Heading out of the Mall to the Car parks Danielle looked over to the shop window where the jacket stood to find it empty, she looked disappointed that the chocolate brown leather jacket was gone.

Once outside the three spotted Logan smoking his cigar as he leaned against the wall, Logan noticed the painted smile on Danielle's face as he asked her what was wrong.

"Dee, what's the matter darlin'?"-  
>"It doesn't matter, it just wasn't meant to be."<p>

Rogue and Jubilee decided to stay at the mall a bit longer, Danielle smiled at the two older girls as she thanked them before getting into the truck. Danielle Wolf was about to put on her seatbelt when she saw a large box before looking at her father in confusion.

"Well kid, ain't ya gonna open it or what?" said Logan hiding his smirk as he watched Dee open the box. When Danielle saw the jacket she squealed and jumped into her father's arms and it was there that she called Logan dad as she hugged him tightly saying over and over thank you. Logan grinned to see his daughter smile brightly as he held her hugging her back just as tightly.

popopopopoipopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo

Through the months Danielle Wolf was going to turn thirteen and got herself a little crush on Scott Summers, Cyclops just smiled as he found it sweet. Storm thought the whole thing was cute and Jean found it funny but adorable that the cub of the Wolverine who hated her husband's guts was infatuated with the Fearless Leader.

Danielle was missing spending time with her dad, today was her birthday and more than ever she wanted to spend her day with him. Dee could understand that her father went on missions with the X-Men, but for the last few weeks the girl found that her own father was too busy with certain projects and the worse was that Danielle Wolf could smell Jean's scent all over her dad.

Wolverine had made promises to Wildcat that they would have father/daughter time just the two of them, but yet again he didn't show up like he said he would. For over an hour or maybe more Danielle had waited in the garages by Logan's truck waiting for him to show up, having enough of waiting the teenager silently headed upstairs when she caught the scent of Jean's perfume in the air that became stronger as she got closer to Logan's room.

The closer she got the louder the sounds of moans and grunts became;- something in the girl snapped as she a animistic roar left the child's lips and kicked the door open to see her father and the red-haired doctor trying to get back into her clothes.

"I promise Dee, we can spend time together kid.' Said Danielle mocking the words her father said to her a few hours ago, Jean could feel the tenseness coming from the girl and looked ready to spring her claws at any minute but the redhead didn't know if she would use them on her or rip her father to shreds as he had done to her barely mended heart.

Jean Grey Summers quickly got dressed and quickly left as both Danielle and Logan began to argue- halfway down the hall when she heard Dee scream that she hated Logan and she wished she had never met him. Jean stopped in her tracks when she heard a angry howl from Wolverine before a loud slap could be heard echoing down the empty hall and something heavy land into the dresser. The redhead ran back to the room to see Logan kneeling down to his daughter with a pleading look and tears glistening in his hazel eyes, Dee looked like she was in shock as her bruised cheek began to fade and the cut to her temple was knitting together.

"Please, I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean it, ya the last person I'll hurt darlin'."

Logan went to hold his child, but the girl flinched away as if in fear as she pushed him away and ran out of the school disappearing into the woods needing to be alone; Logan didn't care if anyone saw his tears as he desperately needed to know if his cub was alright and if she could forgive him.

He was almost at the door when he was stopped by no other than an more than pissed off Weather Witch who's eyes were blazing an eerie white with the power she was trying so hard to hold back from killing the heartless man, Storm had always gave people a second chance and the benefit of the doubt even when she was scared of the humans that tried to destroy her and her family. She always thought that Wolverine was rough around the edges, with mean his attitude and tough guy manner but he had a softer side that he only showed to a certain few he cared for which included Rogue and Wildcat.

"I think you're the last person Dee wants to see at the moment Logan, right now she needs time on her own before coming back.'

Ororo then turned her attentions to Jean to see her clothes was crinkled and her perfect hair was out of place, Storm's anger turned to disgust as she looked at the pair with disappointment and walked away from them.

When Storm walked away Wolverine in his frustration punched the wall embedding his bloody fist into the plaster and brick wall, Jean Grey Summers didn't know what to do as she walked over ready to touch his shoulder.

"Get out, Red."-  
>"Logan I...'<p>

The feral man turned around and snarled at the redhead, right now he didn't want to hear that what happened between them was a mistake once she was caught. Jean tried to apologize but Wolverine was more close to the surface than ever as he roared at the red-haired doctor and grabbed her by the arm telling her to leave before he did something he would regret.

popopopopopopopopoopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo

Scott Summers watched Danielle as returned back to the school, she looked like she had been in a fight with Sabretooth with her clothes ripped in places and spittle of blood which he suspected was hers. This day couldn't get any worse for the girl to find her father had been sleeping with Jean and forgetting she existed and even more so as it was her birthday, Cyclops didn't know how to tell the thirteen year old that her father had left on his bike and didn't decency to say goodbye.

By the look in Danielle's eyes she already knew.

"He's gone, hasn't he? Ya know what Summers I'm glad he's gone, fuck him an' his promises. I didn't need him when I was little an' I don't need him now, tears were glistening in her eyes she was desperately trying to hold back.

"I learned how to look after myself, I taught myself to read and write, I learned to play hockey without him, I can survive without him then an' I can survive without him now.' Roared Dee as she screamed at the door as if the man himself was there, the tears she was trying to hold back finally fell as she sobbed out. "Damn him Cyke... why didn't he want me."

Cyclops did the only thing he could think of, stepping closer he pulled the girl into his arms and held her as she broke down, grabbing the back of his pristine ironed shirt in a death grip as she violently sobbed. Cyclops didn't know what to do in these situations and was ready to call Storm or even Kitty Pryde, but something inside the Fearless Leader told him it would do more damage than good.

Without thinking about it Cyclops wrapped his arms her tighter round Danielle rocking back and forth soothing her till her tears subsided.

**The End**


End file.
